


Inflicting

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You have the ability to take any pain you receive and use it as a weapon against someone else, both physical and emotional.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Inflicting

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: can you do a Bucky Barnes imagine where the reader has the ability to take pain that someone gives her and inflict it at others(like if she were to get shot or something she could give the pain to anyone she wants) her and Bucky were dating but she catches him cheating on her and when he tries to talk to her she shows him the pain she felt, and it felt like ripping your heart out, so he falls to the ground and the rest of the avengers come to see what happened and maybe she ends up with someone else and Bucky feels horrible - @itssssxxlillian

Working as an agent of SHIELD had been one of the best moves of your life. You were a top-notch agent and went on lots of missions, one of the things that was so good about you was that you were a mutant.

You had the ability to take any pain you felt, physical or emotional, and give it to another person. This meant that on missions if you got shot or injured you could easily backfire the pain on a hydra agent and take them out when they weren’t expecting it.

Most of the time, you tried not to use your abilities outside of work and generally, you didn’t have to. You lived a pretty happy life, for the past two years you had been dating none other than Bucky Barnes. He was one of the sweetest guys you had ever met and you quickly fell in love with each other.

The past month you had been on a mission in Europe and hadn’t been able to call or contact anyone from back home lest you blow your cover. You were a fast worker and your mission ended a week early, which meant you were flying home to surprise Bucky at home.

You climbed the stairs to your floor in the Avengers tower giddily, excited to see your boyfriend after so long. The door was already unlocked and you rolled your eyes fondly, Bucky sometimes forgot that it wasn’t as safe as it was in the 40’s and you needed to actually lock the door.

Walking through into the apartment you saw the main room empty and some of Bucky clothes discarded on the floor.

“I leave for a month and he forgets to do washing,” you muttered to yourself and explored further.

You could hear movement from inside your shared bedroom and moved in that direction. You patted down your hair to look presentable and opened the door, “Hey, Bucky–oh my god.”

It felt as if the world stopped turning.

You didn’t understand what was happening in front of you.

Bucky was there, sure, but not alone. Beneath him was a very real, very naked, girl.

Bucky looked up and a wave of emotions flashed over his face in quick succession. Confusion. Realisation. Fear. Shame. “Y/N, let me explain,” he started, sitting up and holding the covers of the bed sheet around his waist.

“No,” you said sternly, turning your back on him and storming out.

“Please, Y/N, it’s not what it looks like,” Bucky said, now behind you and pulling on some boxer.

“Really,” you spun around, “Because to me it’s exactly what it looks like. I go out of town for a month and then bam there you are in bed with some random tramp of the street!?”

Bucky shook his head, “She’s not some random tramp-”

“You’re defending her!” you cried in disbelief.

Bucky’s eyes widened, “No. Of course not, I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“Oh sure, I’m absolutely positive you just happened to fall over, lose both of your clothes and end up on top of her in bed. A completely normal thing to happen,” you said sarcastically, trying to hold in the tears that were searing behind your eyes.

You felt as if you were being split in two, you could feel the pain spread from your chest all throughout your body, you could feel the pain all the way in your finger tips and the tears now flowed freely down your cheeks in endless waves.

“Please, I’m so sorry, I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you.”

You scoffed, “Never meant to hurt me? Is that what you thought when you took her to bed? Is this even the first time?

”Bucky looked down at the floor, refusing to meet your eye.

“Oh my god,” you said disgusted, “How long had this been going on?”

“Two months,” Bucky mumbled quietly.

You gasped, this had been going on since before you even left. “You were sleeping with her whilst I was here? Before I even left, I thought you were capable of a lot of things James Barnes but not this.”

“Please, let me make it up to you,” Bucky reached out for you but you stepped out of his reach.

“No. No way. How do you expect me to trust you after this?”

“But I love you,” he said weakly.

“Do you?” you yelled, anger filling your body, “Because I love you Bucky and there is nothing that would make me cheat on you. Clearly you don’t love me as much as you say because you wouldn’t have slept with her in the first place.”

“I didn’t mean for you to ever find out, I didn’t want to be the person to hurt you.”

“Well you have!” you screamed at him, throwing your hands out at him and inflicting all the pain you felt on him at once. Bucky clutched his chest and fell to the ground and tears filled his eyes as the pain you felt spread through his body and he felt everything you did at that moment.

The other Avengers had now come into the main room, “What’s happening?” Steve said in concern when he saw the two of you crying and Bucky on the floor.

“Woah, what happened here?” Tony said, the others had heard the screaming and were ready for a fight but lowered their defences when they saw nobody attacking you and Bucky.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Natasha asked, her eyes analytical and scanning the room trying to figure out what was going on.

You gulped and looked between Bucky and the other avengers, “Why don’t you ask Bucky?” you spat, “Seeing as he’s the one who’s been sleeping with some girl for the past two months.”

“Oh my god,” Wanda breathed, her lip curling in disgust as she looked at Bucky who was sat shamefully on the floor.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, “Buck, is this true?”

Bucky nodded silently, “Yeah.”

“Jesus,” Sam scrunched his nose as he looked over at Bucky. “Y/N, c’mon, I’ll sort out a place for you to stay,” he offered softly.

“Thanks,” you sniffled quietly, walking over to Sam silently. Sam wrapped his arm over your shoulders and led you to the elevator while the rest of the avengers stayed looking at Bucky with shock and disbelief, unsure of what to say.

* * *

It was a shaky journey to get over Bucky, for the first few weeks you refused to be anywhere near him. You took on any missions that you could and if he was in a room you would walk straight out.

You realised this was no way to continue so you started to stay in the same room as him but not talk to him. Bucky tried countless times to talk to you and win you back but you wouldn’t have it, every time you looked at him all you could see was him and the girl in bed together. He and her dated for a few weeks, which made you physically sick, until he broke it off with her.

The Avengers were all on your side, the event shook the group dynamics; they knew what Bucky did was wrong, but he was also their friend. Steve didn’t know what to do, Bucky was his best friend but you were like his sister.

Eventually, after several months, you got over Bucky. You didn’t love him anymore, you could stand to be in a room with him and hold a conversation but never anything as substantial as they had been before.

Sam had become your closest friend after the break up, he was always there when you needed him. A shoulder to cry on and a source of advice, he was your rock and was one of the only reasons you managed to make it through the break up.

A year later Sam asked you out on a date and you had no reason to say no. After a few weeks of dates, you and Sam made things official, you were happy with him and you balanced each other out. You helped when he had bad days remembering Riley and his service, he didn’t mind you going off on missions and would even join you on most of them.

Bucky watched you move on with Sam silently, he still loved you. He was disgusted with himself, he had been so concerned with not hurting you physically that he hadn’t taken into account hurting you emotionally. Each day he cursed himself for what he did, he was glad you were happy but he hated it wasn’t with him. He wasn’t going to get in the way of you and Sam, he wasn’t a complete jackass and he could see that you made each other happier. He wished he hadn’t been so stupid, then you would be in his arms and not Sam’s.


End file.
